familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tampico, Illinois
Tampico is a village located in Tampico Township, Whiteside County, Illinois, United States. As of the 2010 census the village had a total population of 790, up from 772 at the 2000 census. U.S. President Ronald Reagan was born there and lived there for two brief periods of his childhood. Geography ]] Tampico is located at (41.6304686 -89.7853130). Its elevation is . According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , all land. About a to the east of Tampico is the Hennepin Canal feeder. Tampico is located about east-northeast of Moline and approximately west of Chicago. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there are 772 people, 292 households, and 205 families residing in the village. The population density is . There are 315 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village is 99.74% White, 0.00% Black, 0.00% Native American, 0.00% Asian, 0.00% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 0.13% from two or more races. 1.55% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. plaque]] There are 292 households, out of which 33.2% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.2% are married couples living together, 9.2% have a female householder with no husband present, and 29.5% are non-families. 24.7% of all households are made up of individuals and 13.0% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 2.64 and the average family size is 3.10. In the village, the population is spread out with 28.9% under the age of 18, 7.9% from 18 to 24, 26.2% from 25 to 44, 23.6% from 45 to 64, and 13.5% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 36 years. For every 100 females, there are 102.1 males. For every 100 females, age 18 and over, there are 102.6 males. The median income for a household in the village is $40,221, and the median income for a family is $43,646. Males have a median income of $30,667 versus $18,409 for females. The per capita income for the village is $14,467. 8.5% of the population and 6.4% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 10.2% of those under the age of 18 and 4.6% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. History The area containing the future Tampico township was a slough. The first nonaboriginal settlers arrived in 1852. The township of Tampico was established in 1861. In 1863-64, the area was drained. The local railroad went into service in 1871. In June 1874, a tornado struck, destroying 27 buildings. In 1875, the village of Tampico was incorporated.[http://www.tampicohistoricalsociety.citymax.com/Early_Tampico_History_1885.html Portrait and Biographical Album of Whiteside County, 1885] Notable people * Hazel A. McCaskrin, Illinois state legislator, was born in Tampico. * Ronald Reagan, 40th President of the United States; born February 6, 1911 in Tampico * Joseph M. Reeves, U.S. Navy Admiral, who served in the Spanish-American War, World War I and World War II. See also * Birthplace of Ronald Reagan * H. C. Pitney Variety Store Building * Tampico Main Street Historic District References External links * Official website * Tampico Area Historical Society & Museum Category:Villages in Whiteside County, Illinois Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Ronald Reagan Trail Category:Settlements established in 1875